The inventive concept relates to memory systems and methods of operating same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to memory systems including a mapping table capable of being stored in nonvolatile memory, as well as methods of operating memory systems more efficiently and with greater stability.
As the data processing demands placed upon contemporary memory systems increases, the speed with which constituent memory device(s) operates also increases. This is true for memory system initiation processes, wherein memory system resources must be faithfully and efficiently restored upon memory system power-up.